smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meet Your 'Papa' and 'Mama' Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Meet Your 'Papa' and 'Mama' Smurf is a mini-story that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place after the creation of the Smurfettes. The Story One afternoon in the Smurf Village and Papa Smurf was sitting at a desk in his laboratory in deep thought. His female counterpart, Mother Smurfette, came over to him after doing a few of the house chores. "Are you alright, Papa Smurf?" she asked innocently. "You've been very quiet." Papa Smurf turned to face her, "I'm fine, my dear," he responded. "I've just been thinking about something that's been on my mind for a while now." Mother Smurfette pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, "Whatever's on your mind, Papa Smurf, you can smurf it with me." she said. Papa Smurf sighed, "Whenever I smurf at my little Smurfs getting along well together; it kinda makes me wonder why I'm the only father figure that they have and smurf up to, and that they didn't have their own parents. I know that it was Mother Nature's intention for us to be a single gendered race, but I can't help think about what we would be if we were a two gendered race." "But aren't we now a two gendered race?" Mother Smurfette asked. "We're a two gendered race now, but this was prior to your creation," Papa Smurf answered. "Back then, there were no biological female Smurfs, just male Smurfs that were brought to the village by stork as infants." Mother Smurfette just sat there looking at him. "I also wish I had Smurfs of my own generation that I could call my friends and watch them bring on up their own children," Papa Smurf continued. "Well, there is a way for you to achieve this," Mother Smurfette said. Papa Smurf turned to face her, looking like he was ready to hear what she had to say. Mother Smurfette then put her hand on Papa Smurf's hand, "Why not create a setting in the Imaginarium? That way no only will the little ones finally have their own 'parent Smurfs' but it will also smurf us Smurfs of our own generation that we could call our friends?" she suggested. Papa Smurfs eyes widened, "That's it! I'll make a setting in the Imaginarium, that way we can have Smurfs that we can call our friends!" he said happily. "See? I knew you would like it," Mother Smurfette said with a smile. "Thank you," Papa Smurf said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get it started right now, tell our little Smurfs that I must not be disturbed for any reason." "Of course, Papa Smurf," Mother Smurfette replied, as she watched him run out of the laboratory and towards the Imaginarium. Several days later, Papa Smurf had made the announcement that his special setting was added to the Imaginarium which would allow his little Smurfs to visit a group of Smurfs which would be considered their biological parents if their race was two gendered instead of one. He also announced that whenever the setting is used; it would program the memories of the parent Smurfs into the mind of his little Smurfs. Hero, Wonder, and Smurfette were very intrigued; yet also excited about the prospect of parent Smurfs that they decided to use the setting as soon as possible. They stood in the main room of the Imaginarium, eagerly waiting to try the setting. "What setting would you like to use today?" the Imaginarium asked them. "Imaginarium! We would like to smurf the setting 'Meet The Parents' please," Hero instructed. "How many are present?" the Imaginarium asked again. "Three," Smurfette answered. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium replied as the crystals began to glow, changing the surrounding around them, yet at the same time programmed the memories of the parents into their minds. When the change was complete, Hero, Wonder, and Smurfette found themselves in a rather large house, it seemed to be a combination between Smurfette's house and Hero and Wonder's house in the real world. "Where are we?" Wonder asked. "I'm not so sure," Hero replied. "This house seems to smurf a combination of our house and Smurfette's house in the real world." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Smurfette said politely. The door opened and there stood two Smurfs: one male and female. The male Smurf looked identical to Hero in every way except he had a bigger muscle mass and had a stubble on his face. The female Smurf wore what appeared to be a bathing suit, with red boots, silver cuffs, a silver tiara, and had long navy blue hair. "My, my, my," the male Smurf began to say. "If it isn't our little Kakarot and Diana, you two have really grown from the last time we smurfed you and... oh my smurf!" he immediately caught the sight of Smurfette. "It's... it's... it's our little Calleigh." "I haven't smurfed her since she was a little Smurfling before she was tragically smurfed away from us by evil demons and trapped in blue clay." the female Smurf added. Hero, Wonder, and Smurfette looked at the two Smurfs with open eyes, they were feeling so many emotions, but joy was the main emotion they could feel at that moment. Even though these two Smurfs were mere illusions created by the Imaginarium, they really felt connected to them. "Papa Smurf! Mama Smurf!" the three Smurfs said at once. "Yes, our little ones! We're here," the female Smurf said with a smile, before the five embraced each other. "We haven't smurfed you in so many years," Smurfette said with tears in her eyes. "We've missed you." "We've missed you too," the female Smurf answered. "We thought we lost you, Calleigh, when you were smurfed away from us as a Smurfling. But thankfully, the Smurfs in the smurfy hereafter have listened to our prayers and smurfed you back to us." Smurfette could only smile as the female Smurf wiped away her tears and embraced her again. Just then, another unfamiliar Smurf appeared. "Ah, Eudard, Diana, I seen you've reunited with your wee bairns?" the Smurf asked. "Indeed we have, Aonghus," Diana replied. "Thankfully, the Smurfs in the smurfy hereafter have smurfed our prayers and smurfed all three of our children back to us." Hero, Wonder, and Smurfette looked at Aonghus and noticed he looked a lot like Fergus, but instead of having just a mustache, he also had brown sideburns. They could barely see the blue skin of his face because it was covered by his facial hair. "I've got to say that they've really grown from the last time I smurfed them, I still haven't smurfed my wee Fergus yet, I hope I get to smurf him soon," Aonghus said, feeling somewhat down. "I'm sure that young Fergus will smurf home soon, don't worry about it, Aonghus," Eudard said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, laddie," Aonghus responded with a smile. "I'd best be smurfing on my way, I've got things to smurf but hopefully we can catch up when my wee Fergus smurfs home." "We'll smurf you up on that, Aonghus," Diana said smiling as they watched him leave. "Who was that, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "That was Aonghus MacSmurf, my little Calleigh," Eudard replied. "Fergus' Papa Smurf and one of my best friends." "Is there any Smurf you don't smurf on well with, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "There is only one Smurf I find somewhat annoying, and that's Bryant," Eudard answered. "Bryant? Who's Bryant?" Wonder asked. "He's Handy and Hefty's Papa Smurf," Diana answered. "For as long as I can smurf, Bryant's had a grudge against your Papa Smurf because he was smurfed with special powers and he wasn't." "Kinda like how Hefty used to be towards me on the outside world," Hero whispered to Wonder. "Really?" Wonder whispered back. "Yeah, but it was prior to your creation, but I'll tell you that later," Hero whispered again. "But enough about that, how about we all smurf around the fireplace and reminisce about old times?" Diana suggested. "I don't see why not," Hero answered with a smile. "That's my boy," Eudard added, putting his hand on Hero's shoulder. "You've also got to smurf me how much you've improved with your abilities." Hero smiled, "I'd love to, Papa Smurf," he said. ... Sometime later, the five Smurfs were in front of the fireplace going through family albums. The Imaginarium had created many pictures of Hero, Wonder and Smufette as not only baby Smurfs, but also as young Smurflings. As they looked at the pictures, Hero noticed he didn't look any different to any other baby Smurf, the only difference was the H mark on his head and shield tattoo on his arm. Whereas the Smurfettes noticed that they closely resembled Wonder's daughter, Saviour, whom Fergus was kind enough to babysit whilst they used the Imaginarium, and their Smurfling pictures showed them wearing the same dresses they would normally wear; but where smaller in size. The pictures showed them to be just one big loving family. Diana turned the page of the album that she was looking through. "This was the very last image we took together before you were smurfed away from us, Calleigh," she said. "What happened, Mama Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "You don't remember?" Eudard asked back. "You were smurfed away from us by evil demons and trapped in blue clay, I tried desperately to smurf you free, but I just couldn't, no matter how hard I smurfed." "It really broke our hearts," Diana responded with a tear appearing in one of her eyes. "We thought we would never smurf you back, but here you are; all grown up and beautiful." Smurfette blushed, "Thanks, Mama Smurf," she giggled. At the same time, Eudard was showing pictures of him and Hero throughout various points in his life in another album. The latest picture Eudard showed appeared to show him and Hero practicing with their abilities, with Hero being a young Smurfling at the point in which the picture was taken. "This was taken just before Calleigh was smurfed away from us, Kakarot," Eudard explained to Hero. "I was training you in the proper use of your abilities since I'll be smurfing my role as Guardian onto you when the time smurfs that I join the other Smurfs in the smurfy hereafter." Hero looked at the picture and noticed he was practicing the Kamehameha technique, with the beam appearing incredibly weak compared to how it was now. "Wasn't it infuriating watching me continuously fail, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "Not really, Kakarot," Eudard answered. "You were still only learning to tap into your abilities as well as your power potential. It took practice, and lots of it, before you successfully smurfed your first beam." "That was a smurfy day," Diana added in. "That signaled that you were well on your way in smurfing in your Papa's steps as to become the future Guardian." "Before the day smurfs out, Kakarot," Eudard said. "How about you show your old Papa Smurf how much you've improved with your abilities?" "I'd be honored to, Papa Smurf," Hero answered. to be expanded later. Category:Mini-stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories